edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
X145's World
__FORCETOC__X145's World is a continually updated world created by this wiki's very own X-145. This world is currently at update 8. Previous updates have made it onto the most popular list before, ranking within the top 100 worlds multiple times. This world is defined by random, usually large structures and a massive tunnel system that connects the vast majority of the parts of the world together. This tunnel starts at the home and connects to almost every single structure in the World. The tunnel works two ways and has many branching roots. This is the main use of transport, besides trekking the above-ground terrain. This world was constructed on the normal world template. There are also multiple hidden pathways. The most notable one being a large, almost exclusivly underground slide that leads to a huge medieval-esque structure. This Ice Slide is hidden is actually in a pretty obvious place. The location of the Hidden Slide was given on June 3rd (2012). When you start at the home, you walk up the stairs in front of you on the second floor, which brings you to the roof. When you face the Mario statue, you will notice that there is a dark blue hill that he is standing on. Proceed to the hill. After you get there walk a little ways to the right of it and you will notice a small indentation in the stone. If you go inside it, you will see a path way. After entering the pathway you will come into a room half filled with water and a dark stone pathway to the other side. Go underwater and you will see a hole at the bottom of the water. If you go in there, you will find a small, straightforward path that leads you to the Slide that leads to the Outward Section. When the slide ends, you will be in an underground room, extremely small. Look around and find the pathway and after climbing 2 ladders in 2 wooden rooms, you will be in the First Room of the OCC (Outward Cathedral Complex). You, can either go outside or proceed to the Second Room. There you have it! The location of the secret slide! Sections The World is seperated into five Main Sections, a Faction section and a Subsection: Main Sections The Origin This contains the Home/Main House, the Mario sculpture, the Shell sculpture, the Awesome Face sculpture, the Zelda sculpture, the eastern lake, the eastern Outpost, The Bomb Range, the Eastern Tower/Slide, and the Portal Entrance. The Western Section This contains The Capital building, thGge Castle/ Medieval Manor, the Egyptian area, the Western Cathedral, the Cloud Pathways, and the Castle Ruins The South-Western Section This contains the Wooden Castle, the Wooden Castle Outpost, The Water Compound and the Glass structures The Northern Section This contains very few things spread out away from each other: A bouncing area, an underground "world," the Purple Crystal, and a tunnel enterance/exit. The Outward Section This section is far away from the rest of the world and can only be easily accessed by the Hidden Slide. This contains the Outward Cathedral Complex, the Outward lake, a house, the Snow Biome. Faction Sections Portal This section is on its own because it streches three sections and its main component is in an unknown place (except to the creator). This section contains the Portal Entrance, the Portal Pathway, the Brick Room and the Underground World Sub-section. Sub-sections Underground Subsection This contans the Underground House and Underground Castle. Coming in the next update Completed *Nothing Planned Yet Planned *Structure built on Floating Island 2 Under Construction Operation Biome Completed *Snow Biome Planned *Cave *Lava/Scorched Volcano Biome Underconstruction *Underwater/Beach Biome *There is a possibility that the Underground Sub-section could be classified as and Underground Biome This is a continually updated world and this page will be updated accordingly. Updates on what's new about the world Added in Update 7 *Snow Biome *Many additions to the Outward Cathedral. Name was changed to Outward Cathedral Complex (OCC) *Portal to Underground World *Underground World *Creature Farm in Outward Section *Discovery of Floating Island's 2 and 3 The Hunt for Floating Islands This section is to discuss the ongoing search for floating islands in the world of X-145. Dates of their discovery will be listed as closely as possible (Names of the Islands are pending): Floating Island 1 *Discovered: Mid-Late March *Type: Small *Size: 4 blocks *Deepest Layer Size: 1 block *Location: Just outside the back of the Western Cathedral Floating Island 2 *Discovered: Around May 12th *Type: Large *Size: Roughly 30 blocks *Deepest Layer Size: 2 blocks *Location: A little ways behind Outward Cathedral Floating Island 3 *Discovered: May 16th *Type: Small, Land Bridge *Size: 1 block *Deepest Layer Size: 1 block *Location: Outskirts of the Northern Section. This "Mini-Island" can be access by floating up the large elevator on the Secret Slide (which leads to the Outward Section) and jumping of the top in the opposite direction of the slide. Floating Island 4 *Discovered: June 3rd *Type: Small *Size: 5 blocks *Deepest Layer: 1 block *Location: to the south east of the Origin (walk east a little ways past the Eastern Outpost, and then to the south a little) Floating Island System 1: Floating Islands 5A and 5B *Discovered: June 3rd *Type: Medium, Chain, Land bridge *Size: 7 Blocks total *Deepest Layer: 1 block (both Islands) *Location: Somewhere north of the Half-Frozen Lake. Work is being done with this new location. Floating Island 6 *Discovered: June 3rd *Type: Large *Size: roughly 30 blocks *Deepest Layer: 2 blocks *Location: Still being determined Floating Island System 2: Floating Islands 7A and 7B *Discovered: June 3rd *Type Large, Chain *Size: Roughly 40 total *Deepest Layer: 7A-2 7B-1 *Location: Still being determined Post-Update 2.0 world Due to the cercumstances at hand, there is a large chance that this world will be discontinued after the new Eden 2.0 update. X145's World creator, X-145, has stated that, "If the world gen. is altered greatly after the update, a new world will be the main focus on this new terrain because of the new possibilities." Kingly Games is working on an all new Terrain generator, which could have any number of new things like mountians, lakes, rivers, lava flow, biomes, or any number of other things. He also stated that, "Operation Biome is still going into action and, until Op. Bio is complete, there will be constant work on both worlds." X-145 is working on a new world, currently known as Grand Castle Complex, and is the main focus of his "Edening" right now. So far all that is known is that it was made on flat world and has one large castle in the middle of it and many things either completed, under construction, or planned. Trivia *The Western Section and the South-Western Section used to be one big section until it got too big to be one section *The Outward Section is very close to the scattered-out Northern Section *The Tunnel Syetem started out as just a bunch of random tunnels connected to random underground rooms, but since the expansion of the World with many large structures, it turned into a transport system *There are 3 lakes in this world (Outward Lake, Eastern Lake, and the Western Lake), along with multiple frozen lakes in the Snow Biome and a Half-frozen lake, which is inbetween the Snow and Regular Biomes. *The Outward Section is the only Section of the World not currently connected to the main Tunnel system. It doesn't even have its own independent system either. *There are 2 undergroud worlds: One in the Northern Section and one that is at the end of the new "Portal." *The First structure to reach a height above 15 blocks from the ground was the Glass Tree, located somewhere behind the Castle and Capital Building. At the time of it's construction, it was the tallest structure, furthest structure away from the house, and signified the end of one of the first tunnels and the longest tunnel in the world at the time. All of these records have since been beaten, but this was considered a great accomplishment and jumpstarted the primative tunnel system. The Glass Tree structure still remains standing and can be faintly seen from the house. This was also the first artificial tree created the first use of glass in the world. This structure had a lot of firsts. *The Main House was the first structure created in the world. It was created right on the general spot that X-145 was at when he opened the world for the first time. The first section of the house created was the upper level, with the tunnel entrance soon following. The House is currently considered to be completed. *This World is made by X-145 Pictures of X15's World Awesome face.png|The Awesome Face statur by the Capital Building Big outward cathedral.png|The Interior of the majestic Outward Cathedral (Soon to be the Outward Cathedral Complex) Capital 2.png|The Capital Building in all of its glory, but it doesn't have power over anything... Castle 1.png|A view of the Castle from the Main House Castle 2.png|The Medieval Castle to the west of the Origin Church and blacksmith.png|The Blacksmith and and Church of the Medieval Manor (left and right, respectively) Cloud way.png Cloud way 2.png Enterance to the jet.png Glass and water community.png Glass complex.png In outward cathedral.png Inner western cathedral.png Inside the capital building.png Jet.png Mario.png Medieval manor.png Outward cathedral.png Pyramid.png River house.png Tank.png Tunnel 1.png Tunnel 2.png Tunnel 3.png Tunnel 5.png Tunnel Entrence.png Tunnel in tank.png View from above.png Water compound.png Weird thing.png Western cathedral.png Wooden castle.png Zelda.png More Pictures to be added soon Category:Worlds Category:Popular Worlds